


Night Swimming

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Series: Striptease [5]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they need to cool off, the convicts-turned-strippers go to the beach. A good time is, presumably, had by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Swimming

“Why aren't there anyone else here?” Lincoln asked, kicking his shoes off and looking around the deserted beach. The white sand seemed to stretch for miles and miles; the waves were lapping gently against the beach and the air was steaming hot. The place should have been packed, even at this time of day.

“Well, it is kind of late,” Michael pointed out, glancing at his watch. “Do you usually go swimming around midnight?”

“Well, it's too hot not to,” Lincoln insisted, shedding his tee-shirt and shorts too, dropping them unceremoniously to the sand on top of his shoes.

“Hey, Fish, couldn't we have camped somewhere a bit closer to a beach?” Abruzzi demanded, finally catching up. T-Bag, though a faster walker than the mobster, had lagged behind, walking side by side with Abruzzi. Michael suspected the murderer did it just to bother the other man.

“No,” Michael simply said, undressing and placing his clothes neatly on top of his worn sneakers.

“Come on, Mike,” Lincoln called, already wading out into the water. Michael followed his brother, the cooling effect of water too tempting to resist.

“But Pretty,” T-Bag called, throwing a coy look at Abruzzi, “shouldn't we be practicin' some mouth-to-mouth first, just in case one of us drowns?”

Michael didn't turn around or even bother himself with an answer. So he didn't catch the snarl on Abruzzi's face, nor the way he placed a hand on T-Bag's neck and pulled him close to hiss in his face, “If you keep running after Fish like that, I'll have to drown you myself.”

“And here I was, thinkin' you weren't jealous, John,” T-Bag said, leaning forwards to kiss the taller man. Abruzzi let him, then pushed him away almost immediately and started removing his own clothes.

“I suggest we go somewhere else, if ya plan on gettin' naked. Somewhere more private, if ya catch my drift,” T-Bag said casually, stripping down himself. Abruzzi simply headed for the water, muttering something in Italian.

“Yes, for the love of God, go somewhere else!” C-Note exclaimed, returning from his mini tour of the beach. He and Sucre started stripping down, too, but Abruzzi and T-Bag were already out of earshot.

“I think I'll go find Scofield and Sink,” Sucre said, “I think they went the other way. You coming?”

“Nah, I think I'll just go for a swim. See you later,” C-Note said, before making a beeline for the water.

***

“Now, John, you can't be thinkin' I'm gonna give you a blow job under water. I'm good at deep-throatin', that don't mean I've got gills,” T-Bag said, resisting Abruzzi's tugs on his shoulder.

“Shut up, Teddy. I'm not going to drown you,” Abruzzi snarled, pulling the smaller man close to him. Then he lowered his mouth to the exposed skin on T-Bag's neck.

“Oh, John, you know I love it when you try to cut my throat,” T-Bag said, laughing. Then Abruzzi started sucking hard on the skin just where neck met shoulder, and T-Bag froze. The mobster's hands were gripping his other shoulder and his hip tightly, and then there was a sharp nip to his skin.

“Did you just...” T-Bag was stunned. He mouthed the word but couldn't say it.

“Come on, Teddy, you do remember what that feels like, don't you?” When T-Bag didn't answer, Abruzzi stared at him in disbelief. “Don't tell me that was your first hickey?”

“'S a matter of fact, it was,” T-Bag said, lifting a hand to run his fingers over the purple spot blooming on his skin. He looked absolutely stunned. Abruzzi couldn't help but grin.

“Just marking what belongs to me,” he said, pulling T-Bag close again. “Want another one?”

T-Bag didn't even want to protest as the taller man dipped his head and fastened his mouth on T-Bag's chest, just an inch away from his nipple. Nor did he object as a purple spot appeared on his lower abdomen, and when Abruzzi's head went below the surface of the water to nip harshly at his thigh, T-Bag moaned in the quiet night air and fisted his hands in Abruzzi's hair, trying to pull him back up.

“Whatta ya say we move a bit?” T-Bag whispered, grinning against Abruzzi's ear. The taller man claimed the Alabamian's lips in a demanding kiss before shoving him backwards through the water towards the beach line.

Pulling T-Bag down to the sand with him, Abruzzi looked at the man next to him. Thin, rugged, aggressive and completely twisted. And yet all Abruzzi could think of was that that man was panting for more, eagerly awaiting the command to get on his knees.

It struck him he had never really seen T-Bag's face when they fucked. When Abruzzi fucked him. And for some reason he would never be able to understand, John Abruzzi wanted to see that.

“On your back,” he hear himself saying, his voice gruff. “Lie down on your back.”

T-Bag stared at the taller man. On his back? That would mean face to face. They never did that. Never.

But Abruzzi was looking at him, his eyes boring into T-Bag's own. There was nothing for it; T-Bag laid down and looked at Abruzzi apprehensively. Hesitantly. Expectantly.

Spreading T-Bag's legs, Abruzzi laid down over him, once again nipping at his throat and shoulder. T-Bag was tense, but when Abruzzi reached a hand down to caress him firmly, he relaxed again, the familiarity of roughness easing his suspicion of this new development.

“Why are you scared now, Teddy?” Abruzzi whispered, grinning in the dark as he started pushing into the man underneath him. The angle was different but not worse in any way. “You'd have thought you'd be more worried when you're on your knees and I'm fucking you like a dog; not now.”

The words made T-Bag shiver in pleasure and he moved his hands restlessly around in the sand, not quite knowing where to touch the other man. But he wanted to. Wanted to claw and stroke and grip every inch of Abruzzi's body.

“I ain't scared,” he finally gasped, closing his eyes and pushing back when Abruzzi thrust deep and slow. “Just... new to this, 's all.”

“You've never been done like this, have you? I'm the only one who's ever really fucked you. The first. So you're mine, Theodore. Mine,” the bigger man groaned.

“Shut up, John,” T- Bag panted, then whimpered as Abruzzi growled and thrust harder. “I ain't yours or anyone's.”

“Then why are you here, being fucked by me,” Abruzzi bit at T-Bag's neck, “instead of fucking Fish over there?”

T-Bag simply moaned in reply, coherent thought leaving his head as John Abruzzi lowered his head to kiss him while tilting his hips just so. The sand was sticky and uneven against his back, but T-Bag couldn't care less as he finally touched Abruzzi, his hands firmly holding on to the taller man's shoulders.

Abruzzi nipped at T-Bag's jawline, completely transfixed by the sight of T-Bag in the moonlit night. The man beneath him was moaning in pleasure, his brow furrowing and his tongue flicking to wet his lips. Whenever Abruzzi did that tilt with his hips, T-Bag would whimper and arch his back, trying to get closer.

Abruzzi wondered why he hadn't done this before.

“You like this, Teddy?” he hissed in T-Bag's ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“John,” T-Bag pleaded, “harder.”

Abruzzi gave up all restraint and thrust into T-Bag faster, harder, uncontrolled. The face of the smaller man was incredible to watch as he neared his climax; Abruzzi kissed him again and held on just a little bit longer.

T-Bag called out his name when he came, and Abruzzi loved the way it sounded weak and needy from the other man's lips. He didn't make a sound as he spent himself inside T-Bag, only pressed himself closer to the man on his back and nuzzled at his throat. T-Bag whimpered when he felt the heat spreading through him.

Abruzzi pulled himself out and rolled over in the sand, lying on his back to regain his breath. T-Bag tried to move closer to him, but Abruzzi snarled and pushed him away.

“I don't cuddle.”

T-Bag looked at the breathless mobster for a second, then grinned in the night and laid back down, hands behind his head. “Had I been an emotional man, I would-a been real hurt. Good thing for you I ain't that prickly 'bout the afterwards, John.”

Abruzzi snorted. “No, as long as you meet someone who doesn't run away as soon as they see you, I guess you should be happy.”

And T-Bag was, but he'd never admit that to a living soul.


End file.
